


Let it be Beautiful

by jaebeom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebeom/pseuds/jaebeom
Summary: in a world where nothing good ever comes easy, yukhei and mark are glad at least they have each other to hold on to.akacollege au where mark and yukhei are roommates who fuck but get tangled in their feelings.





	1. chapter one

It was a little past 2 in the morning when Yukhei pulls over at the curb and gets out of his red Maserati, locking the door shut with a click of a button. He does a quick check on his hair in the car window before jogging up to the front porch of the house.

The door was open and there were still a few people at the party, probably too wasted to even get themselves out of the place. Johnny spots him first, yelling his name from across the hall, carefully walking over a few wasted bodies sprawled on the floor, pushing a cup of something into his palm. Yukhei gives him back the cup.

"Sorry man, I'm driving. And I only came to pick Mark up." Johnny laughs at that and gestures to the room upstairs. Yukhei swears he saw Johnny smirk. Yukhei raises his eyebrows.

"You think he’s upstairs getting laid?"

"Who knows? I haven’t seen him since Sicheng started stripping on the pool table an hour ago-" Johnny gets interrupted by a heavily inebriated Mark, shoving himself into Yukhei's chest, grabby hands making their way around the taller boy’s waist. Tiffany, the host of the party, was right behind Mark, laughing hysterically.

"Yukhei!" Mark squeals and Yukhei laughs, ruffling Mark's hair playfully. Johnny shrugs, tipping his cup as a form of goodbye before making his way into the kitchen.

"Thanks, noona. Hope he didn't cause a ruckus, you know how he gets after his soju bombs," Yukhei says, attempting to pry off Mark's hands from around his waist, all the while smiling at the drunk boy. Mark was such an adorable clingy drunk.

"It's cool. Sorry, you missed the party, though." Tiffany jokes, pushing a finger into Yukhei’s chest.

"You shouldn't throw parties when I'm not around, noona."

"Oh? So I have to follow the rich kid’s schedule now, huh?" Tiffany quirks her lips and Yukhei chuckles.

Mark jerks from beside him and Yukhei suddenly remembers of his existence.

"Well, I better go before Mark starts drooling all over your super expensive imported carpet or something,"

Tiffany grimaces in disgust and nods.

"Same, I have to get everyone out in the next hour and stop Johnny from grabbing three more beers. See ya, kiddos...and you! Please, take care of yourself!”

With that, Tiffany presses a wet kiss on Mark’s cheek which earns her a noisy whine from the tipsy boy, before she buzzes off to do God’s work. Yukhei lugs Mark to his vehicle inwardly thinking when the hell did this boy get so heavy. He unlocks his car and pushes Mark into the front seat.

Mark rests his head against the headrest, breathing noisily through his mouth. He was really out of it. Yukhei turns his keys and starts up the engine, flicks the button on the stereo until soft jazz fills the car.

Mark snorts, and tries (despite his drunken state) to put one leg over another, knee colliding almost painfully with the glove compartment. He curses.

"What's so funny?" Yukhei rests his hands on the steering wheel, not ready to drive just yet.

"You're listening to Rich Kid music again." Mark drawls, giggling a little, hand still rubbing incessantly at his knee.

Yukhei's lips form into a thin line.

"A thank you would be nice, you know? It wasn't easy to rush here from the airport after the stupid family weekend trip to Malibu- which by the way, remind me to tell you what my father did when-." Yukhei stops rambling when he realizes Mark looking at him with hazy eyes.

"I'll thank you at home." Mark has this drunk, giddy grin on his face and Yukhei smirks.

"Yeah?" Yukhei licks his lips, eyes looking at the boy next to him.

"Yeah," Mark smirks, a hand reaching out for Yukhei's thigh, giving it a slight squeeze.

-

"Shit, Mark." Yukhei hisses through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on Mark's hair. It's sticky, from a mixture of gel and sprays and it's sticking up in all directions but Mark still looks so good. He always looks good with Yukhei’s cock in his mouth.

He pulls away from Yukhei's length to press a wet kiss on the head of his cock, thick lips parted and ready to take Yukhei inside his mouth again. Mark watches as precum flows excessively out of the tip, his tongue peeking out of his lips to lick the slit. Yukhei tastes bitter against his tongue but Mark finds himself strangely accustomed to it.

“I miss you, idiot,” Mark mumbles against the sensitive head of Yukhei’s cock and Yukhei only curses softly, nudging Mark’s mouth open, smearing his pre-cum over Mark’s lips.

“I did ask you to follow me, but you said no, saying you have to catch up on school and ah-shit Mark- look where I found you…” Yukhei pauses and grabs a fistful of Mark’s dark hair. Mark gasps and looks at Yukhei dead in the eye. It’s so hot, the tension and atmosphere in the room thickening with every second.

“Partying without me. Having fun without me. So much for catching up with school, huh?” Yukhei lets go of Mark then.

“Why do you sound jealous, Yukhei?” Mark smirks and Yukhei only clenches his jaw, slipping his cock mindlessly back into the familiar warmth that is Mark’s mouth.

Mark was a moaning mess himself - jeans around his knees, boxers undid, hips bucking carelessly as he wraps a shaky hand around his erection. It takes three full, lazy strokes before Mark’s coming undone, cum splattering on his shirt on the floor. Yukhei doesn’t bother suppressing the moan that ripped out of his throat at that sight.

Mark hums with Yukhei in his mouth and that does it for Yukhei as he empties his load into Mark’s mouth without a warning. Mark gasps and retracts, coughing and sputtering, spitting the cum on to the carpeted floor of their shared dorm. Yukhei groans.

“Fuck, that’s going to stain, dumbass.” Yukhei glares, tucking his softening cock back into his boxers and grabbing a paper towel from the bedside table, completely ignoring the fact that Mark was coughing his entire respiratory system out.

“A warning would have been nice, asshole.” Mark seethes, fingers grasping helplessly at the bedside table as he struggles to stand on his two feet. His knees were still quaking so he plops himself onto Yukhei’s bed, muttering gibberish under his breath.

Yukhei comes back from the kitchen to find Mark sprawled over his sheets, his unbuttoned jeans hanging loosely around his hips as though he fell asleep while taking off his pants. Yukhei stifles a giggle and slides into Mark’s bed on the other side of the room, yawning loudly as he switches off the night lamp. He finds himself slipping into a deep slumber, until Mark groans.

“Yukhei-ah?” Mark croaks, voice raspy and every syllable of Yukhei’s name sounded heavy on his tongue.

Yukhei turns to face Mark snuggled up beneath his sheets on his bed.

“We need a mini fridge, the dining hall closes way too early and I need my ice cream fix.” He mumbles groggily and Yukhei stares at him in disbelief. After a full minute, Mark is snoring lightly into Yukhei’s pillow.

-

Yukhei jolts awake when Mark shoves a pillow into his face. Mark mumbles an apology and Yukhei sits up only to see him hopping on one foot, struggling to pull up his jeans, completely ignoring the fact that one of Mark’s socks is blue while the other is black.

“How late are we?” Yukhei woozily mumbles, rubbing the fatigue out of his eyes.

“I have 5 minutes to my next class and you’re missing parts of World History right now.”

“Ah, shit,” Yukhei mutters, standing up to his feet. He throws on the leather jacket that’s hanging by his bedside and slips it over his black wifebeater before telling Mark to pass him his jeans from Mark’s side of the room. Mark tosses it over and picks up a random black v-neck shirt from the floor, flapping it about to rid off dust bunnies.

“Uh, that’s my shirt.” Yukhei squints at Mark.

“Right, like anyone will notice.” Mark ignores Yukhei, putting on the shirt quickly. “It’s all you ever wear Yukhei - black shit,”

“But still, that’s my shirt.” Yukhei slips an unlit cigarette into his mouth and scrambles around for a lighter. Mark throws a lighter at him and Yukhei catches it, mumbling in thanks.

“I’ll see you soon.” Mark smiles, carrying his bag pack over his shoulder. He slips into his favourite pair of sneakers, rushing to open the door.

“Be safe.” Yukhei offers warmly, his face, however, shows otherwise.

Mark chuckles.

“You too, be good okay? Stay out of trouble.” Mark waggles a finger playfully and Yukhei snorts, rolling his eyes.

-

To: Mark The Burden  
I'm out of the //stuff// pls tell me u have some??

To: y(uwu)khei  
In our socks drawer, in the ugly purple sock u gave me last Xmas :3

To: Mark The Burden  
u unappreciative cunt, those were imported

To: y(uwu)khei  
but who the fuck wears purple sox? not me :))

To: y(uwu)khei  
Also don't think I forgot about the mini fridge, I still want it :(((( plsssss yukhei

To: Mark The Burden  
we'll see... But we can always break into the pantry???

To: y(uwu)khei  
And risk my balls being plucked out by Gukjoo noona? No thanks >_> ps I'll see you at bux for lunch?

To: Mark The Burden  
I'd like to see that happen tbh but yea bux later see yaa

To: y(uwu)khei  
LOL, but you'd miss my balls then Yukhei? ;-) see youuuu :-*

-

Yukhei doesn't reply. He chuckles to himself, tossing his phone carelessly under the desk, straining to listen to the crap that Mr Lee has to offer about the Soviet Union.

"Busy?" A voice surprises him for a moment and Yukhei turns to look at the owner of the voice.

It was some girl who sat next to him. He couldn't remember her name. Jessie? Or was it Jessica? Wait...Jocelyn?

"Yup." He replies lamely, not even bothering to make eye contact with her. He knew where the conversation was going.

"So many girls, so little time... I pity you, Yukhei." She shakes her head and Yukhei continues to not give a fuck, looking straight ahead at the blank whiteboard.

"So tell me," She continues saying and Yukhei is so close to snapping already, wanting to just yell at her to shut her trap.

"When will I get to be one of those girls?" She whispers in what sounded like failed seduction. Yukhei chuckles at that, turning to look at her straight in the eye.

"Look, I don’t even know your name and I don’t intend to. But please know this: You're not my type. And you never will be." He snaps harshly before raising his hand to inform Mr Lee that he wants to change his seat.

-

"Oh my god, she’s Janice! I shared stats with her back in freshman year. You’re such an asshole though," Mark guffaws, clapping his hands in glee when Yukhei retells him what happened in class earlier on. Yukhei only shrugs, sipping at his caramel frappucino which was topped with lots of whipped cream and additional caramel drizzle. Despite his bad boy exterior, Yukhei had a sweet tooth.

"How was I supposed to know? Besides, she was so eager to hop on my dick, it was barely amusing..." Yukhei shakes his head in distaste.

Mark laughs again, louder this time, nearly toppling over his cup of iced Americano and Yukhei hates how the high, tinkling laughter sounded nice and almost healing to his ears. Still chuckling lightly, Mark asks.

"But everyone wants to hop on your dick! I remember that one month where I just kept walking into- OUR room FYI- to find you making out with some girl.”

Yukhei smiles with a mouthful of liquefied dessert recalling the distant memory. Mark really had the worst luck that one time. It happened so frequently that Mark eventually texted Yukhei to inform him whenever he was home.

“Yeah, that was really weird. You were always just...there.”

“Mayhaps… the soulmate culture jumped.” Mark shrugs, sipping on his iced americano.

Yukhei frowns, not understanding a word.

“Wh-Nevermind, I think I’m better off not knowing what it means.”

“It’s stan twitter, sweetie. You locals will never get it…Another win for the gays!”

“Okay, now you’re just pushing it,”

It’s dangerous because Yukhei knows he can never get tired of this. He can’t get tired of this boy in front of him that works long and hard for the things that he wants, this boy that could turn his day around in the all ways possible, this boy that is always ready to give a piece of his heart and love to anyone that was kind to him, just this boy - Yukhei can never get tired of him at all.

Yukhei reaches out to squeeze Mark's face with a palm, squishing the other’s cheeks together.

“What are you doing?” Mark swats Yukhei’s hand away, tips of his ears turning pink. Yukhei reaches out to hold Mark’s hand in his.

“I’m sorry, I was a jerk back then,” Yukhei apologizes earnestly.

“It’s alright, it was in the past anyway,” Mark smiles but suddenly his eyes light up and he’s leaning closer to Yukhei. Yukhei knows this look. "But...there is one way you can make up for it." Mark props his elbows onto the table and rests his head onto his palms, smiling sweetly at Yukhei. Yukhei belatedly realizes that it was a bad idea to praise Mark while he was sober.

"I’m a fuck buddy, not a sugar daddy, Mark."

"Pleaseeeeeee, Yukhei! We really need one! If you can afford cigarettes-” Mark whips his head around to check before whispering, “and weed! You can totally afford a small fridge for me. For us, I mean." Mark whines and Yukhei shakes his head in disappointment, rubbing his temples in distress.

"Okay fine,"

The overload of cuteness was giving Yukhei a dizzying headache.

-

When Mark entered college, he had his eye set on a few things - a solid GPA squeaky clean records and representing the school in competitions. Mark used to be a midfielder for his high school’s soccer team and he wanted to continue playing in college. He wasn’t exceptionally smart so he relied on his soccer skills to secure a scholarship.

However, at the end of freshman year, he got kicked out of the team for his poor attendance and his even shittier grades. He couldn’t seem to find a school-soccer balance, not with him being neck-deep in assignments almost every week. With his soccer scholarship gone, he had to struggle to maintain or improve his GPA of 3.2 to stay in the school.

But things changed in his sophomore year when he was roomed together with the one and only Wong Yukhei. Yukhei was filthy rich, born with three silver spoons in his mouth, probably even pooping in a gold lidded toilet bowl. Mark knew about Yukhei - hell, who doesn’t? He’s the high school poster boy turned college burnout, notorious for never showing up to classes and flunking all his modules.

Mark and Yukhei barely spoke at first. Only talking when they needed to. (Read: ‘ Can you turn on the heater?’ ‘Bro, there’s an ant infestation, it’s coming from that bag of M&Ms under your bed.’ ‘Sup bro?’ ‘Dude, can you drop me a text when you’re having someone over.’)

However, as he exchanged more brusque conversations with his roommate, Mark found out a lot of useful information. For instance, the fact that Yukhei's father was the leader of the board of directors that run the school.

Mark was astonished at first, but as he thought long and hard about it - it was really no big surprise. No wonder Yukhei was still a student despite his horrendous results.

How did their friendship blossomed to this huge mess, you ask? Well, read on, my friend.

Mark had fucked up a major assignment and was drinking to his heart's content, attempting to drown his sorrow and disappointment in a bottle of whiskey. Mark had a strong feeling that he was going to be thrown out of school. Yukhei walked in then, with a huge goofy grin on his face which immediately disappeared when he saw Mark. That was when he unzipped his bag, fishing out a small bag of marijuana. Mark’s eyes doubled in size and Yukhei had laughed at his reaction.

“It’s for...medical reasons. You up for it?”

Mark hesistated. This was so wrong but did he really have much to lose?

“Fuck it, hand it over.” Mark’s reaching out for the small bag when Yukhei pulled away.

"Do you even know how to?” Yukhei smirked.

"No, but just give it to me. I'll figure it out-"

"Okay nope. That won't do. Let's share a blunt first okay?" Yukhei had said shrugging off his leather jacket and settling himself on Mark's bed.

 

The two were polar opposites and they barely could hold a conversation prior to this moment. In fact, this was probably the longest Mark heard Yukhei speak to him.

Yukhei slipped the blunt in between his lips and Mark helped him to light it up with a lighter, fingers shaking slightly and he wondered whether he shook from anticipation or from the amount of alcohol he had been downing for over an hour.

"Just like a cigarette, here, you try." Yukhei pulled at the blunt, exhaling rings of smoke into the air before nudging the blunt in between Mark's lips.

Mark did smoke once but that was such a long time ago. He was nervous and way too tipsy to think straight. So he went with it. The first puff had him coughing his lungs out but by the third, he felt his whole body relax. Suddenly the world stops spinning and he feels like he’s seeing everything from a third perspective. Mark’s eyes felt heavy. His body was burning up, his vision woozy and unfocused, he leaned back to rest his head on his propped up pillows. Yukhei had laughed at him before snatching the blunt, taking another hit.

"Nice isn't it?"

Mark only nodded in reply, reaching out for he blunt again. They pass it between them a couple of times and Mark knew he was high when he started giggling at everything Yukhei does. (And maybe the fact that his heart was hammering in his chest whenever Yukhei came in too close.)

"Hey, I want to try something, it’s called a shotgun," Yukhei says after a while, the blunt already short from use.

 

“Like bang bang bang, kinda shotgun huh?” Mark giggled, stupidly jabbing finger pistols into Yukhei’s chest. Yukhei snorted, pushing his hands away and scooting closer to Mark

"I’m gonna take a hit and then you just drag the smoke from my mouth okay?”

Mark blinked.

“Fuck it, let’s just try.”

Yukhei pulled long and hard at the blunt before leaning in close to Mark, their lips brushing slightly as Mark pulled on the smoke from Yukhei's mouth. Mark didn't know what hit him, it was probably the alcohol, or maybe the weed but after sucking in the smoke from Yukhei’s lips he leaned in and placed a firm kiss on Yukhei's lips.

He half expected Yukhei to push him away, yell at him even, but Yukhei only pulled back to look Mark dead in the eye before coming back closer than ever to kiss him.

"Shit, I'm so high that I actually enjoy kissing boys." Yukhei had sighed against Mark's mouth when they pulled back and Mark giggled.

"Nah bro, you're so high that you actually enjoy kissing me," Mark replied, taking Yukhei's lower lip in between his teeth, suppressing the moan escaping Yukhei's throat. Mark had straddled Yukhei's hips then, kissing him so hard it literally hurt; their teeth clacking and gnashing, their tongues licking with newly-found excitement and desperation, their hands moving and exploring, touching each other in places they don't usually touch.

It was a good experience.

They woke up the next morning in Mark’s bed, bodies pressed against each other and with silly grins on their faces. Yukhei had suggested the idea then, of them being more than friends but less than lovers. And Mark happily obliged.

-

To: y(uwu)khei  
OMG! The mini fridge!!! Thankss ^^~

To: Mark The Burden  
welcome, Hope u like it.

To: y(uwu)khei  
Like it?? I flipping love it!!! Ur da best :-***

To: y(uwu)khei  
Anticipate a reward when u come home alright? ;-)

To: Mark The Burden  
Ah yes yes. Will do... See ya : )

To: y(uwu)khei  
ur emoji totally killed the mood... BUT see ya babycakes xoxo

To: Mark The Burden  
Babycakes killed my potential boner

To: y(uwu)khei  
.... I said see you so stop texting me and pay attention in class!!

From: Mark The Burden  
Yes mom


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark and yukhei get closer than ever but things go downhill during johnny's party.
> 
> tw: homophobia, using the "f" word

Ever since their arrangement, a lot has changed. For once, Yukhei stopped bringing girls over and instead of going out after his classes like he used to, he would be in the room waiting for Mark instead. There are days where Yukhei won’t be back until midnight but Mark doesn’t question it. Mark felt like it was something not worth bringing up.

 

It was two weeks after they became friends with benefits when Mark popped the question. They were laying in their own beds, post-coitus - Mark reading a book while Yukhei was on his phone.

 

“Yuk,” Mark said, putting down his book on his chest, propping himself up.

 

Yukhei hummed, not even looking at Mark.

 

Mark threw a pillow over and Yukhei yelled in surprise. A loud horn from his phone signalling the fact that he had lost another round of whatever he was playing.

 

“Mark,  you made me lose!” Yukhei groaned, throwing back the pillow to Mark’s side. Mark only giggled in reply.

 

“Yukhei, I want to ask you something,”

 

“If you’re going to ask for a bong, I already told you it’s a no,” Yukhei replied, unfazed.

 

“Th-That’s not what I wanted to ask! Though, I think we could use a bong- Yukhei, are you even listening?” Yukhei was back on his phone, smiling at something he saw.

 

“What is it? Are you pregnant?” Yukhei smirked.

 

“Wong Yukhei,” Mark seethed and Yukhei straightened in his bed.

 

“Yes, boss,” Yukhei replied in a ‘sir yes sir’ tone and Mark sighed.

 

“You know what, forget it,” Mark fell back on to his bed, pulling the covers over him.

 

“Oh no no no no,” Yukhei climbed out of his bed, standing by Mark’s bedside, blatantly ignoring the other boy whining at him to go away.

 

“You don’t get to do this,” Yukhei towered over Mark’s small body. Mark only pushed himself closer to the wall next, huffing.

 

“I’m not doing anything,” Mark tucked a pillow in between his legs and turned to face the wall. 

 

He was obviously sulking.

 

“You’re not going to sulk over something I did but I have no clue of!!” Yukhei yelled and jabbed a finger into Mark’s side, making him laugh uncontrollably.

 

The boys engaged in a small tickle fight which came to an abrupt stop when Mark punched Yukhei in the chest, a little too hard. By accident, of course. Mark wouldn’t do anything to hurt Yukhei. Mark had gasped loudly, sitting up immediately to rub the boy’s chest, placing tiny kisses all over.

 

“Sorry,” Mark said before placing a final kiss on Yukhei’s chest. All the while, Yukhei was staring at Mark with fond eyes.

 

“No,” Yukhei replied, bringing his hand up to cup Mark’s small face. “ _ I’m sorry _ .” Yukhei placed a kiss on Mark’s nose. Mark’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Yukhei panicked, scooting behind a little.

 

“Now, what is it?” Yukhei asked, his tone a little serious.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask.., Are you gay? Or like bi?” Mark asked nervously and Yukhei laughed. He thought it was something serious.

 

“I don’t think so… I mean, I’ve only been with girls all my life. You’re the first guy I’ve been with uh, not like we’re dating, I mean-” Yukhei stuttered and Mark laughed at him.

 

“Chill, baby. I know what you mean,”  _ Baby? _ Yukhei blinked.

 

“Why are you asking?” He asked Mark who seemed to have much more to say.

 

“Well, everyone thinks I’m straight because I had that little thing with Soyeon last year,”

 

Yukhei remembered that. He didn’t even know Mark back then but everyone in college was gushing over Soyeon and Mark’s summer romance that had apparently put Grease to shame.

 

“But being with her only confirmed my initial suspicions about my sexuality. So yeah, I’m gay.” Mark finished his sentence with a triumphant smile. Yukhei nods his head in understanding.

 

“Cool.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“What? You expect me to start clapping or something?”

 

“I’m closeted that’s what I’m saying, Yukhei.”

 

“Okay? Good for you?”

 

“ _ Yukhei. _ ”

 

“Geez, okay.” Yukhei laughed at how adorable Mark looked like when he was upset. He brought himself a little closer to Mark until their knees were touching.

 

Yukhei couldn’t help but notice that Mark’s shorts were raised, revealing the soft, alabaster skin of his thighs.

 

“I like girls,” Yukhei said, not missing the slight disappointment in Mark’s eyes. “But I guess I like kissing you - here,” Yukhei raised his hand to rest on Mark’s shoulder. He then traced a finger along the crook of Mark’s neck, pressing his lips there. “Here,” Yukhei mumbled into Mark’s neck, feeling proud when Mark shuddered beneath him. Yukhei continued, finger running up to Mark’s cheek. He gently nuzzled Mark’s cheek with his nose before leaving a gentle peck, “You’re soft here, so I like it here too,” He continued, their noses brushing slightly as he moved to have his lips ghosting right above Mark’s. “And-,” Yukhei didn’t get to finish his sentence because Mark’s the one to press their lips together this time and Yukhei smiles into the kiss. It was a short kiss, probably less than a minute but it felt so good, still.

 

“You just tasted yourself by the way,” Mark had smirked when they pulled back and Yukhei laughed.

 

“You too, cum breath.”

 

-

 

The finals are here. Mark and Yukhei spend their time wisely: they’re either fucking like bunnies, pulling a crazy amount of all-nighters or sleeping in their own beds. There was no in between. They stocked up the new mini-fridge together with Mark loading the freezer up with copious amounts of ice cream, while Yukhei had at least 6 cans of Redbull chilling in there every night. (Ps: He stocks them up daily.)

 

But the finals went as soon as they came and soon enough, they were back to their own ministrations - Mark’s already taking extra credit for next semester but balances it out by partying just as much while Yukhei disappears most of the time. But when he’s in the dorm, he’s getting stoned and kissing Mark (or doing both at the same time).

 

“Yukhei, you’re coming to the party right? The one at Johnny’s place?” Mark says, standing up to pull his pants up.

  
  
  


Yukhei blinks, zipping up his jeans. Just minutes ago, Mark was on his knees with his mouth full of Yukhei’s cum and now he’s already talking about something else.

 

“Uh, I don’t know Mark. Parties don’t do it for me anymore,” Yukhei shrugs, plopping himself on to his bed. Truth is, Yukhei stopped going to parties after the little arrangement they have. Yukhei used parties as a way to get laid back in the day but now that he has Mark, he doesn’t need 4 shots of tequila and dirty dancing to find someone cute and bang-worthy.

 

“Where’s the Yukhei that would willingly down 20 seconds of vodka?” Mark pouts at him playfully, sitting himself down on the edge of Yukhei’s bed. “All you ever do now is take me home when I’m drunk.”

 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a lightweight you could get home by yourself,” Yukhei retorts with a smirk on his face. Mark slaps Yukhei’s thigh playfully.

 

“All I’m saying is, you should have fun! If not now then when? And let’s be real here, I’m the only friend you have,”

 

Yukhei flinches. Okay, so maybe that was partially true. Yukhei liked keeping to himself and because of his infamous status in school, he didn’t really have a lot of friends. He did, however, have people he could himself close to.

 

“That’s not true! I have Sicheng and Yuta-”

 

“You guys just sit next to each other!” Mark interjects, “And Sicheng is our dealer, Yukhei. Don’t be delusional.”

 

Yukhei groans, giving in.

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll go to that stupid party if it means you’d shut the fuck up about how I have zero social life and how you’re the pretty little social butterfly that everyone loves,” Yukhei says, kicking his feet a little like a small child throwing a tantrum. Mark, however, just stares at Yukhei in mild shock, a smile starting to form on his lips. Yukhei furrows his eyebrows.

 

“You think I’m pretty?” Mark asks and Yukhei turns to face the wall,  hiding his face behind his blanket.

 

“I’m going to nap,”

 

“Shit, you think I’m  _ pretty _ pretty huh,” Mark teases, standing up to move to his own bed. Yukhei immediately feels the lack of warmth after Mark left from sitting at the corner of his bed. Yukhei doesn’t question the tug at his heartstrings when Mark leans in, lips ghosting above his ear.

 

“For the record - you’re pretty too, Yukhei,”

 

Yukhei can only pray that Mark doesn’t hear the thumping of his heart, loud and almost deafening against his chest.

 

-

 

Johnny’s house was at least an hour away from campus. Mark and Yukhei bickered throughout the cab ride there over how Mark refused to let Yukhei drive them to the party. 

 

“The purpose of the party is to get you lit as fuck, so no, you’re not on driver duty today,” Mark had said in their room before they left for the already-booked cab downstairs.

 

Yukhei is already dreading the party. So many people and faces, and names to attach to the faces. He was already exhausted and hungover from the anxiety of meeting everyone.

 

To call Johnny’s house massive was an understatement. It was huge. It reminded Yukhei of his mother’s house back in Thailand, except this was probably three times bigger. The front lawn had a water sprinkler that was turned on, wetting the grass around it and Yukhei spots a giant trampoline nearby that he’d surely want to hop on sometime into the night. Mark is too busy gawking at the statues that line up neatly on the front porch, leading to a giant marble door that’s presumably the entrance. Before Yukhei and Mark could even knock, a butler opens up the door.

 

“Mr Lee and Mr Wong I presume?” The butler asks after looking at a clipboard and checking the boys out briefly. Yukhei is puzzled - how and why did Johnny even bother in keeping such a tight guest list?

 

Mark answers for the both of them and takes Yukhei by the hand into the mansion.

 

“You do know who his parents are right?” Yukhei lifts an eyebrow, confused.

 

“Am I supposed to?” He asks and Mark lets out a heavy sigh.

 

“I thought birds of the same feather flock together,” He replies, eyes scanning the interior of the room. The duo had no idea where the butler was taking them but just the inside of this house was enough to keep their mouths shut from probing any further.

 

“Well, my family rules Hong Kong, not South Korea,”

 

“His dad is the CEO of Drippin, some... oxygenated water company, it’s quite big here.”

 

“Oh shit, that explains a lot-”

“Sorry to interrupt sir but here’s your stop,”

 

The butler sends them off to a flight of stairs leading down to god knows where. Mark and Yukhei look at each other, slightly sceptical. There’s a faint sound of music and bass thudding on the floor below them so it should be the right place. Mark shrugs and goes down the flight of stairs first.

 

“Yukhei, there’s a door here.”

 

The butler bows at Yukhei and he reciprocates, mumbling his thanks. Mark pushes the door open and lo and behold - it’s almost like Johnny has his own underground club in his basement. Pool tables, ping pong tables, air hockey, darts, mini arcade machines - it was a game room, but there were also a few velvet sofas scattered around. By the corner, there were stairs that lead up to a floor with a birds-eye view of the room. On that floor, there were more velvet sofas and even a TV with a PS4, that Yukhei assumes has all the latest games.

 

“Yo, Mark!” Johnny yells from upstairs, ridding himself off his company up there to join Mark and Yukhei at the entrance. Mark and Johnny engage in a weird handshake and an awkward side-hug while Yukhei continues to take in the sight of the awesome room.

 

“And you, Yukhei? Long time no see, my man,” Johnny yells, enveloping Yukhei in a giant bear hug. Yukhei smiles, patting Johnny’s back. While they were catching up, a tall, handsome man with dark brown hair makes his way to them, attaching himself around Johnny's waist. Mark and Yukhei look at each other. Johnny continues to talk to the two, chattering excitedly about his underground room while one of his hands move to rest above the stranger’s hands around his waist. The other boy was just staring at the conversational exchange - laughing once in a while at something Johnny did or said.

 

“By the way, this is Jaehyun. Jae, this is Yukhei and the twink over there is Mark.” Johnny introduces them. Mark thwacks Johnny in the arm but offers a warm smile and a tiny wave to Jaehyun. Yukhei keeps it cool by nudging his head upwards to acknowledge the other boy.

 

“I’m a little drunk already, so I would probably forget your names but just know - any friend of Johnny’s is a friend of mine,” Jaehyun giggles, hugging tightly one of Johnny’s arms. Johnny ruffles his hair fondly and Yukhei wonders if Mark feels like a third wheel too.

 

“Uh, Johnny, where can we get drinks? We can help ourselves, no worries!” Mark says as if reading Yukhei’s mind. It _ was _ getting a little awkward watching Jaehyun flirting with Johnny silently like that.

 

“Ah, yes! Of course. Babe, why don’t you show them the bar?” Johnny says to Jaehyun, pulling him off his arm. Jaehyun pouts and Yukhei doesn’t even deny that what he did was a little adorable. Johnny whispers something into his ear then and the boy is suddenly blushing and reaching for Mark’s hand.

 

“I’ll be happy to,” Jaehyun beams, pulling both Mark and Yukhei into the middle of the room. There was music playing but no one was really dancing - except for two dance majors, Ten and Taeyong who are battling on the dance floor, a group of people cheering them on by the side. The two share several classes with Mark and Yukhei remembered Mark bringing them up in a conversation the other day. “Honestly, all they ever do is glare at each other all day, I wish they’d just hate-fuck all the sexual tension away.”

 

Jaehyun brings them to the end of the room, just below the staircase where there’s a bar - beer tap, bar stools, shot glasses, vodka, whiskey, anything you can find, all of it, in the comfort of Johnny’s game slash party basement.

 

“Cool right? You can even order a martini! Sex on the beach is my favourite,” Jaehyun drawls, slinging a lazy arm around Mark and Yukhei. Mark forces a laugh and suddenly Jaehyun’s waving his goodbye, muttering something about finding Johnny.

 

“Sick,”

 

“I know right? Sex on the beach? How old is he? 13?” Yukhei says, looking at the bar menu. (Yes, there was even a menu.)

 

“That would be illegal- Anyway, I was talking about this place? I mean, just look at this - it’s a playground!” Mark gushes over the place before asking Yukhei to share the menu with him.

 

They ordered two tequila shots - two shots per person before they got ambushed by Yuta and Sicheng who were at the party as well. There was a little bit of tension between Mark and Yuta, probably because Yuta was the current captain of the school’s soccer team and Mark had trained with him back when he was a freshman.

 

After their second shot, Mark says he’s going around to find some friends and Yukhei lets him, of course. It’s not like they were exclusive when they decided to come to the party together. He doesn’t miss the glance Sicheng shared with Yuta when Mark said his goodbyes.

 

The rest of the night, Yukhei gets buzzed off a couple of beers, not wanting to pass out from having one too many, enjoying the company of Yuta and Sicheng. Mark, however, keeps himself busy. Yukhei left Yuta and Sicheng at the bar, coming closer to keep an eye out for Mark at the beer pong tables. Mark was playing beer pong with two other freshmen, Donghyuck and Jaemin. The Jaemin boy is pretty, Yukhei mentally notes, and Donghyuck is absolutely adorable - but he was also flirting with Mark like crazy. Not that Yukhei cares or anything. He’s not going to get jealous. He’s not in a place where he can feel stuff like that for Mark. (But he finds his grip on his bottle get firmer anyway.)

As Yukhei takes another sip from his beer bottle, he notices a girl coming up to him. He curses mentally. It was Janice, the girl from class. Yukhei was not in the mood to create a scene.

 

“Hey, Yukhei, fancy seeing you here,” She leans in and Yukhei wants to gag at the bizarre concoction that is her perfume. It was way too sweet for his liking. Yukhei takes a step back.

 

“Look, if you didn’t get the message-” Yukhei gets interrupted to a finger on his lips.

 

“Oh honey, I  _ got _ the message. You’re just going to play hard to get huh?” Janice wraps her hands around Yukhei’s waist and starts to nuzzle his neck. Yukhei’s eyes widen and he tries to push her away.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Mark yells, abandoning his game. Jaemin and Donghyuck peer curiously from beside him. In fact, everyone in the room started to look at them.

 

Mark yanks Janice off Yukhei by force. The girl looks at him, furious. Mark was drunk - that, anyone could tell. From his gait, the asian flush creeping down his neck and the way he slurred his words, Mark was a little bit more than just tipsy. Mark looks at Yukhei, long and hard and then at Janice.

 

“Mark, it’s okay she was-” Mark grabs Yukhei by the collar and closes the distance between them, kissing Yukhei on the lips. Yukhei blinks when Mark pulls back, hands still clutching on to the collar of his shirt. Someone wolf whistles and Janice snorts.

 

“So you’re banging your roommate?” Janice laughs. Mark looks at Yukhei who’s gaze was fixed on to the floor in front of him. Yukhei swallows the lump in his throat.

 

“I-” Yukhei wants to say something but the words don’t come out.

 

“And what about it? He doesn’t like you, so why don't you just back off?” Mark screams at Janice.

 

Janice laughs again, much more sinister this time. She’s starting to sound like a witch.

 

“Didn’t expect Wong Yukhei, son of the CEO of Wong Enterprise to be a fucking  _ faggot _ ,” She sneers, looking Yukhei dead in the eye.

 

For a moment it was pin-drop silence. Mark runs out then, leaving the scene behind him. Yukhei wants to go after him but his legs stay rooted on the ground beneath him.

 

“Get the fuck out, Janice,” Johnny yells from the top floor, seething with anger. Jaehyun was right beside him, looking like he might jump on Janice any time. “No one says those words in my house.”

 

“Fine, this party fucking sucks anyway,” Janice leaves, everyone around starts jeering at her and calling her a bitch. Yukhei takes a look up to Johnny and Jaehyun who urge him to find Mark. He inhales a sharp breath before leaving the room as well.

 

It’s no surprise that Yukhei finds Mark lying down on the giant trampoline on Johnny’s front lawn. His eyes were watery and his cheeks were stained with tear tracks. Yukhei approaches the trampoline slowly, sitting himself beside Mark. Mark sits himself up then, wiping his face.

 

“Yukhei, I’m sorry. I was stupid. I shouldn’t have-” Yukhei rests his hand on Mark’s thigh, giving it a little a squeeze.

 

“It’s alright-”

 

“No! It’s not alright, Yukhei.” Mark starts crying again, every word coming out with a choked sob. “I fucked up, I shouldn’t have ran my mouth like that. Not with who you are and who I am- fuck, people are going to start putting two and two together and they’ll know about the strings you pulled to get me to stay in school-”

 

Yukhei realizes the bigger consequence of the event that unfolded earlier on. It’s true. If this gets out, it could put both Mark and Yukhei in hot soup.

 

Despite Yukhei’s status in school, he was loved and treasured by his family, especially his dad. All this time, when Yukhei went missing from school or when he spent weekends away from the dorm, he was actually spending time with his dad. His father had plans in moulding him into the next COO by the time he’s done with college.

 

“Hey, look at me-” Yukhei grabs Mark’s hand and the smaller male immediately looks at him, “If this does get out, I’ll handle my dad. We can’t stop people from talking shit but I’ll do what I can on my end,” Yukhei promises when in reality he doesn’t know how to face his dad. So many things were going through his mind.

 

“Yukhei,” Mark shifts himself to come face to face with the other boy. “This is probably the last thing you want to hear,” Mark grabs both of Yukhei’s hands, holding them in his lap. Yukhei feels his heartbeat racing.

 

“I like you, Yukhei.”

 

Yukhei exhales a shaky breath, pulling his hands away from Mark. Mark looks at him, eyes blinking with fear.

“No,” Yukhei stands up abruptly. “No, you don’t Mark,”

 

“But Yukhei, I-”

 

“You’ve gotten used to me-  to my touch, the affection, the sex but behind all that? You barely know anything about me, it’s all just an illusion, Mark.” Yukhei smiles sadly.

 

“I have to go.” He says, leaving the confused and sad boy behind. Yukhei takes one last look at Mark and Mark’s already tearing up again - one too many times that night. Yukhei reluctantly leaves him - with the heaviest heart. But it's true -

 

Mark shouldn’t have to settle for less than what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! so yes i decided to continue with this fic, the next chapter would be the last one tho. do let me know if you want me to expand this verse since i've added johnjae + taeten + yuwin into this chapter ^~^
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! comments and kudos are loved :)
> 
> talk to me on twt or curiouscat!!
> 
> curiouscat.me/markheis  
> twt- @beomdiggity


End file.
